


similarities (blood and bruises)

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Blood Kink, F/F, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Blood had never scared Tim. She encountered it too much for that to be the case. It did however, invoke a completely different reaction that was sometimes even more unfortunate.





	similarities (blood and bruises)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of blood and bruises. This is more than 100 words.

Jay had Tim pressed against a wall, “I was exactly like you once.”

Tim shook her head trying to focus on anything, anything but the knife in Jay’s hand, “No.”

She had seen what Jay had been like as Robin. More than seen, actually. It was more like she had stalked Jay as Robin, although not to the extent she had Dixie. Jay had been excitable and stubborn while Tim thought of herself as more cold (and a little stubborn). There was no overlap there at all.

“Oh but I was,” Jay slowly dragged her knife below Tim’s collarbone, “One day, Bea will trade you in for the younger model like she did me and Dixie before me and you’ll see.”

Tim wanted to object. That wasn’t what happened. That wasn’t what happened at all. But she was too fixated on the blood.

Blood had never scared Tim. She encountered it too much for that to be the case. It did however, invoke a completely different reaction that was sometimes even more unfortunate.

There wasn’t even that much blood. Jay had hardly cut her. It was a few drops at most, but it made Tim shiver anyway.

Jay raised an eyebrow, “You like that?”

Tim shook her head. No, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. God, this was just too embarrassing. Why did Jay of all people have to notice? Sure other people had noticed before, but they had the good decency not to mention it.

The arm that had been holding Tim down by the shoulder grabbed onto her hip, and Jay shifted her body weight to keep her in place. Jay put a hand down the front of Tim’s pants. She was still over the panties but Tim was already wet enough that it would be noticeable from that point.

“You like that,” Jay said again but it wasn’t a question this time.

Before Tim had time to think Jay raised her knife to Tim’s cheek. She made a neat diagonal cut.

As the blood began to flow out Jay laughed, “Have fun explaining that to Bea.”

Tim didn’t dignify that with a verbal answer. Bea probably would ask or would maybe assume it was a patrol thing, and they both knew it. Instead of saying anything Tim bucked against Jay’s hand.

It felt good, too good so Tim did it again and again. She built up a steady rhythm. Tim didn’t think she liked the amused look in Jay’s eyes but she must have because it made her so wet. She definitely liked the way Jay had was making little cuts right above her hip the whole time. Tim hoped every single one of them scarred even though she had enough scars already.

Jay licked the blood off of Tim’s cheek, “Do you want my tongue somewhere else?”

Tim nodded with a heavy blush on her cheek. She knew she shouldn’t want this, that Jay was technically the enemy right now, but god she needed. The idea was so heavenly it could kill her.

“Or,” Jay tilted her head, “Would you rather I use my fingers and actually touch you?”

Tim whined and started bucking harder. It was all too much for her.

The knife trailed up and cut a little deeper than before, “You’re going to have to be more clear.”

It was hard to get the words out but once they were out they wouldn’t stop, “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Oh oh please fuck me.”

There was something maniacal about Jay’s smile, “Sorry, but I wanna see you get yourself off like this.”

It made Tim a little angry. She tried to express it by going harder, harder. It was probably one of the more pathetic ways she had tried to get revenge in her life. She realized when Jay was softly chuckling that she was giving her exactly what she wanted.

When Tim was close, really close Jay asked, “Does Bea ever let you do this?”

It threw Tim for a loop and she took a few seconds to respond, “What?”

Jay looked at Tim as if she were an idiot and maybe she was, “Let you use her hand to mastrubate?”

Tim wasn’t sure she would call what was going on at the moment mastrubation. It just didn’t seem right. Mastrubation was something that happened in the shower or a bedroom not pressed against an alley wall and certainly not with someone else’s hand.

“No,” she hoped the disgust she felt in her heart could be heard in her voice and seen on her face.

There was a large and oddly shaped bruise visible on Jay’s neck that Tim hadn’t noticed before. She would have tried to touch it if she was more sure that Jay wouldn’t slit her throat over such an offense. Bruises weren’t as big a deal to Tim as cuts, but it was still blood even if it was underneath the skin.

How Jay got such a bruise Tim wasn’t sure, but it was fun to speculate. It was more than fun, actually. Maybe she had gotten into a motorcycle accident or her last victim managed to temporarily get the upper hand. It was impossible that it was a remnant from how she’d died because if that were the case then she would be entirely mangled.

She was sufficiently distracted by fantasy and it must have been clear that she was drifting. Jay shocked her back into reality by bringing her thumb under the panties and brushing against her clit. It made Tim gasp.

“Ah, so what you and Bea do is actually fuck,” Jay nipped at her ear, “Because I know your cute little cunt has to be the major part of the package for her. That and your philosophy towards pain. Because what else do you really have to offer? Not much.”

Tim would have loved to have rebutted that. To have listed all of the completely non sexual things she brought to the table as Robin and emphasized that her relationship with Bea was non sexual. Unfortunately, the idea of riding Bea’s face and Bea holding onto her thighs so tightly she left bruises that suddenly invaded her mind combined with the sensation of Jay’s thumb rubbing circles around her clit proved to be too much for her. It pushed her over the edge.

Honestly, it was embarrassing how hard she came. Jay didn’t need to see her like that.

“That was pretty fun,” Jay was looking her up and down, “I’ll see you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything that went untagged you think should have been tagged let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
